1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a laser annealing apparatus and method, and a display apparatus manufactured by this method, which reduce a laser annealing time and simplify related configurations.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus, and the like determine whether to emit light from each pixel, or determine a light emitting level of each pixel, by using a thin film transistor (TFT). Such a TFT typically includes a semiconductor layer, a gate electrode, a source/drain electrode, and the like. Crystalline silicon that is obtained by crystallizing amorphous silicon is used for the semiconductor layer.
In order to manufacture a TFT substrate including such a TFT or a display apparatus using the substrate, an amorphous silicon layer is formed on the entire surface of a substrate and crystallized to crystalline silicon, and then the crystalline silicon is patterned so that it remains only where a TFT is placed.
However, this typical manufacturing process has limitations in that it is costly and time consuming to crystallize the amorphous silicon layer to polysilicon, related processes are complex, and a structure of a related apparatus is also complex.